Forever Keep
by Maiden of the Moon
Summary: To the gods and to my love, I pray my soul forever keep.' A collection of poems displaying the relationship between Kikyo, Inu-Yasha, and Kagome (Will be InuKag)
1. Forever Keep Part I Kikyo

Disclaimer: I own zip.  
  
As always.  
  
Author's Note: Hiya!  
  
Here I am, doing another poem. . .  
  
^_^;; Poems are fun!  
  
Anyway, there's a little bit I'd like to say before I begin.  
  
One: I like bashing Kikyo.  
  
But I'd be lying to say I don't like her character.  
  
Sure, she's fun to cuss out and all, but really, she's slightly likable  
(SLIGHTLY!). I can even understand her anger (though I want to be the one  
to kill her for not dying) and it's kinda fun to play-act her lines and be  
all evil. ^_~ Also, in life, she was technically Kagome. (And I like  
Kagome.)  
  
So, all in all, I dislike her clay-pot form- but I like her.  
  
Does that make any sense?  
  
^_^;  
  
Two: I am the world's biggest Inu/Kag fan- NOT Inu/Kik. This poem is done  
while Kikyo is technically Kagome, so it's actually kinda a Inu/Kag fic.  
  
Anyway. . .  
  
Here I go!  
  
~*~  
  
The hissing crackle of the homes  
Sends smoke into the air  
Screams and cries and fearful eyes  
Can be found everywhere  
  
He cackles and he laughs out loud  
Eyes full of sickening pleasure  
Bounding round from road to roof  
Hands clasped over his treasure  
  
Full of hate and full of pain  
I stumble and I fall  
As I chase the Shikon Jewel  
That spiteful crystal ball  
  
'Why?' I question, fume and rage  
My stormy eyes do narrow  
'Why?!' I whisper, sob, and morn  
Hands steadying my arrow  
  
"Inu-Yasha!" I cry out  
Letting my weapon free  
Oh, my love, why, oh why?  
Why did you betray me?!  
  
The arrow flies so straight, so true  
He turns in shocked surprise  
It slices though his half-breed heart  
Shock flashing through his eyes  
  
The world around us slowly melts  
As I lower my half-risen bow  
Amber orbs full of pain, he whispers my name:  
"Ki. . . Kikyo. . ."  
  
The metallic stench of mixing blood  
Hangs heavy in the air  
Crimson liquid stains the ground-  
Whose I do not care  
  
As his heavy eyelids drop  
I feel my worn skin tear  
As I fall upon my knees  
I murmur my last prayer  
  
'My love, I know I've done you wrong  
I hope you can forgive  
Just wait a little longer  
And in death we both shall live'  
  
I barely see the worried crowed  
That comes to flock around me  
My only thoughts are to my love-  
Locked sleeping to his tree  
  
My little sister pleads and begs  
Tells me I cannot go  
I try to give her one last smile  
Oh, I do love her so. . .  
  
"Take the jewel," I weakly say  
My blood loss making me tire  
"And burn it with my body  
In amidst my funeral pyre."  
  
And with the gem clasped in my hand  
I fall into eternal sleep  
To the gods and to my love  
I pray my soul forever keep  
  
~*~  
  
^_^ There ya go!  
  
I hope you enjoyed, even if you are a Kikyo-Basher person. . .  
  
Please R&R!  
  
Ja ne!  
  
PS. I might continue this, make another poem about when she's resurrected  
and some stuff with Inu and Kag. . . what do you think? 


	2. That's What I'll Do InuYasha

Disclaimer: Don't own.  
  
Author's Note: Hiya! ^_^ I decided to make a sort of chapter fic out of  
this. . . (Since so many of you asked! ^_^ ::hugs::)  
  
Anyway, though it starts sort of Inu/Kik, it WILL be Inu/Kag. I'm sorta  
following the manga. . . ^_^;  
  
Enjoy and please R&R!  
  
~*~  
  
A clump of wet earth  
Your dry, ashen bones  
Cooked over a fire  
Laid over some stones  
  
That's all you are now  
Or ever will be  
But it this grave form  
You've come back to me  
  
Yes, released into 'life'  
Your soul has returned  
Your death you do miss-  
But your vengeance you yearn.  
  
You scream of betrayal  
You cry of your wounds  
You weep for your losses  
To be back here so soon  
  
"It's you I died hating!"  
Your cold temper flares  
And the magic of anger  
Crackles the air  
  
Not he who had tricked us  
Not yourself nor your dreams  
You place blame on the hanyou  
You place blame on me  
  
I try to embrace you  
I try to console  
I try to convince you  
To give back Kag's soul  
  
To refuse to give in  
You fiercely attack  
"From hell you were born  
And I'll bring you back!"  
  
I don't try to fight you  
I don't have the will  
I just stand their and wait  
For your magic to kill  
  
Yet the spell doesn't reach  
'Cause Kagome awakes  
And sucks back her soul  
Before 'twas too late  
  
But some anger remained  
To have it's last say  
And live in that pot  
To despise and to play  
  
You run and I chase  
You attack one more time  
But your heart stopping hatred  
Puts your 'life' on the line  
  
The cliff is so steep  
And so rocky the edge  
When you tumble back  
You fall over the ledge  
  
You won't hold my hand  
So you race to the ground  
Faster and faster  
Not uttering a sound  
  
I give up, I give in  
I try to forget  
But to my blank shock  
You are not dead yet  
  
You summon, I come  
Not a question- a fact  
You kiss me and promise  
That you will come back  
  
Yet sweet always has sour  
And that you can be  
When you're trying to hunt  
Down Kagome and me  
  
You treat me and trick me  
I know not your next plot  
Whose side are you on-  
Naraku's or not?  
  
But regardless of either  
There's one thing I know  
No matter what happens  
I won't let you go  
  
I won't give you up  
Not now and not ever  
Not 'til your ties to this Earth  
Have been severed  
  
I won't leave you alone  
Or betray you again  
For back when it mattered  
You were my one friend  
  
I'll help you, I'll save you  
I'll always be true  
I'll find you your peace  
Yes, that's what I'll do 


	3. His Balloon Flower Kagome

Disclaimer: I still do not own him.  
  
Author's Note: ^_^ Heyo- here's my third poem in this little series. Woot.  
Fun.  
  
Enjoy, and please R&R! ^_^  
  
~*~  
  
Once upon, way back in time  
-This is a Feudal myth-  
There was a boy- a hanyou boy  
Who I am now stuck with  
  
I've traveled near and far with him  
Forever by his side  
Through the miles and through the tears  
Through both fear and lies  
  
He hates me and protects me  
For I am *her* reborn  
And though I once denied that truth  
I now face with little scorn  
  
Please notice I say 'little'  
For I just can't tell a lie-  
I cannot help but a hate a bit  
The face mirrored in his eyes  
  
Please notice I say 'little'  
Since I cannot erase  
The care he felt so long for *her*  
I see it on his face  
  
Please notice I say 'little'  
For that is how I feel  
Whenever he runs off to *her*  
I'm tiny and unreal  
  
I'm jealous and I'm angry  
Why can't he just forget?  
Why must he be *her* hero now?  
Why won't he be mine yet?  
  
And how can my heart still care for him?  
  
After all he's done?  
  
Though he's such an ass to me-  
He's my moon, my stars, my sun  
  
Yes, I must admit my love for him  
Though I try to hide it deep  
Whenever he goes off with *her*  
I cannot help but weep  
  
Weep for I am not his own  
Weep because *she*'s here  
Weep since he is all I want  
But can't have with Kikyo near  
  
Kikyo, the boy's beloved  
Kikyo, his heart's desire  
The one that 'killed' him- Kikyo  
Who then burnt in her funeral pyre  
  
I fear *her* and I loath *her*  
But can't bring myself to hate  
For how can I despise myself  
Whether live or late?  
  
But I wish *she* would forsake him  
Just give up 'life' and die  
For how can I earn the hanyou's love  
With *her* hovering near by?  
  
Yes, I've gotten to the point in time  
Where my heart might break  
My mind is torn, my soul is shred-  
I think it is too late  
  
And every time I hear him speak  
I hear him speak *her* name  
Forever echoes through my mind  
It always is the same  
  
No matter what *she* does to him  
Like a pup he follows  
My kindness and my care ignored  
As his pride he swallows  
  
It must be'cause he's still in love  
With *her* graceful form  
*She* is his pride, his life, his own  
*She* he'll always adore  
  
And in return he is *her* hate  
*Her* soul, *her* might, *her* power  
And yes, *she* will, forever be-  
His little Balloon Flower 


End file.
